The invention relates to a clamp construction for application to a cable, wire or rod, as to a messenger wire for elevated suspension of CATV cabling or telephone and associated tap devices.
Existing devices of the character indicated, i.e., for messenger-wire suspension of CATV cabling or telephone involve multiple parts, namely, separate jaw members which are initially loosely connected by a single nut-and-bolt fastener via apertures in the separate jaw members. And where a tap or other equipment suspension is required, a separate suitably formed bracket member is apertured at its upper end, for assembled retention by the clamp fastener, to be clamped by the fastener when the fastener is driven to squeeze the jaws to the messenger wire. Necessarily, multiple parts in loosely retained relation via a single unset nut-and-bolt fastener are clumsy and awkward to handle, especially when consideration is given to the precarious elevated ladder or other support required for installation or maintenance personnel to use such parts.